


共浴

by daomo7



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, affleto, 梗源于汤不热上两张动图, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: When you bathing and daddy decides to take a shower。





	共浴

标题：共浴  
原作：蝙蝠侠  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：布鲁斯/杰克  
等级：NC-17  
警告：现代AU，sugar daddy梗，affleto，梗源于汤不热上两张动图  
摘要：When you bathing and daddy decides to take a shower。  
注释：最初写于2018年2月28日

 

 

布鲁斯刚推开门，便听到了一阵哗啦水声，源于早已躺了一人的浴缸。

“你下班了？”撑起身的杰克抬手擦了把脸，顺势将鬓角处的湿发别到耳后。

“怎么不开灯？”布鲁斯随手将浴室的门关在身后。

“以为你不会这么早回来。”杰克坐直身，“我闲着无聊就来泡个澡，结果睡着了。你知道，你家的浴缸实在太大了，比我的床还要大。——一起进来吗？”

“不了。”布鲁斯摆摆手，走向花洒，拧开了水龙头，“你继续泡着，我冲个澡就好。”

身后响起一阵更响的水声，布鲁斯没回头，只是闭着眼睛站在水幕中。片刻后一具温热的躯体贴住了他健壮的背部，双臂攀上了他的肩头。

“你知道我不想做个坏孩子。”新来者微踮着脚，在他耳边呵着热气，“自己独占浴缸，而把你赶到花洒下一个人冲澡，da——ddy……”

“停下。”

哼笑时的鼻息喷洒在他耳畔：“得了你喜欢我这么叫你，sugar daddy，否则你捡我回来做什么。”

“不是说这个。”布鲁斯睁开眼睛，拉下肩头的手，“回去，你会着凉的。”

“我泡够了。”杰克被拉下的手又努力隔着身前的躯体伸去探架子上的沐浴露，“别总是这么推开我，至少让我帮你打个泡沫。——操，布鲁西，帮把手，没看见我够不到吗。”

布鲁斯将沐浴露取下来，塞到对方手中：“你该多吃点儿。”

“我的身高实属正常，问题是你，你才是过于高大的那个。”杰克翻了翻眼睛，将沐浴露挤在手中，揉搓出大股的泡沫。

布鲁斯调小了水流，复又合上眼睛，任凭身后的双手在他宽阔的背肌上揉搓，再逐渐经过肩膀，滑到他胸前。

出乎很多人意料的常识，男性的胸肌是软的。沾满乳液的掌心反复摩擦过那处厚实却富有弹性的触感，伴着些许不怀好意的细碎笑声。布鲁斯没理会他，他知道这个年纪的男孩子脑子里某处都装了些什么色情废料。

这个年纪。他想，真令人嫉妒的年轻。

杰克是在某个雨天被他捡回家的，彼时前者因乱闯红灯而撞上了他的车，实无大碍，上帝作证，因为匆匆从地上爬起的男孩下一刻就拉开了副驾驶的车门钻了进去。

“先生我被你撞伤了所以你需要尽快把我送到医院或者其他地方我不在乎只要踩油门就行了——”男孩扭头朝来路看了一眼，又扭过头，“快点！”

布鲁斯踩下油门，看着后视镜里追来的身影被越甩越小。

“他们是谁？”他问。

放松了下来的男孩正往后靠在他的车座上平复着呼吸：“我不认识。”

“你偷了他们的钱袋？”

“不关你事。”男孩坐直了身，“好了，感谢你捎我一程，现在你可以放我下去了。”

布鲁斯扫了他一眼，透过长得出奇的睫毛打量着他：“你知道，我可以直接开去警局。”

下一刻一把匕首抵上了他的肋骨，男孩蓝色的眼睛里透着狼崽一样的冷光。

“别多事。停车。”

车的确是停了，但最后的赢家却并不如某人所料。

“需要我教你打架诀窍吗？”

掌心下的年轻躯体并不甘心地试图挣扎着，狼崽瞪着他，自鼻腔里狠狠喷着气。

“你不该移开刀子的位置，想去割我的脖子的。”借机反手拧住对方的胳膊，缴械后没几番扭打便将对方摁在身下的布鲁斯平静告诫，“跟我回家吧，我能教你更多东西，让你走上正路。”

他成功将对方——杰克，没有姓，孤儿，就只是杰克——带回了家，只是正路却未必一帆风顺。

那双手终于恋恋不舍离开了他的胸肌，一路下移到了腹肌，顺着凹凸不平的形状摩挲着。泡沫顺着纹路一路往下流，最终没入了茂盛的毛发中。

杰克的手往下探去，指尖微微划着圈，驱逐开碍事的毛发，准确摸索到了沉睡在其中的巨物。

布鲁斯深吸口气：“杰克。”

“嗯？”被点名的对方自鼻间哼了一声，“Daddy？”

他的手上动作仍旧不停，手指揉搓着掌心中的柱身，腕部来回套动着，很快，他便感受到了那物事在手中越发硬挺起来。

布鲁斯突然拧紧花洒，打在两人身上的水幕骤然停歇。

杰克开心地松开手，倒退一步，看着眼前人转过身来。老天，他想，我的daddy真是个大家伙。

下一刻他被按在墙上，湿漉漉的瓷砖贴着他的胸口，冰凉的触感激得他乳尖都立了起来。

杰克微微转了下脑袋将脸贴在墙上，手指尖不安分地在瓷砖上微微敲打着，等待着。他听到了润滑剂被打开盖子的声音——在家里这种东西放得到处都是——，挤压，润滑，黏糊糊的手指按在他的穴口上，往里摁进去。肠肉热情地迎接上入侵者，却又被无情驱逐开，好让第二根手指探进去，然后又是一根，往里径直捣入，直到——

杰克突然仰起头，一长声的呻吟自他口中冒出。他的肩膀不自觉往后耸起，单薄的背上肩胛骨被挤压现形，凸显出被称为蝴蝶骨的形状。

布鲁斯肆意揉按着那处敏感点，看着对方喘息愈发剧烈，颤抖的手指几乎抓不住湿滑的瓷砖，双腿也微微打颤，似乎随时都会因为站不稳而倒下。

“布鲁斯、别，”杰克费劲地喘息着，“别玩我了，求你……”

布鲁斯低下头，嘴唇蹭着对方发红的耳廓。

“你喜欢怎么求我？”

身下人似笑似泣地呻吟一声。

“Da——ddy，”他拖着长腔，“求你了，惩罚你的坏孩子。”

下一秒他的戏谑变成了尖叫，体内的手指被阴茎取代，那双手改为捏住了他对男人来说过于纤细的腰，拇指甚至还正好摁在他的腰窝上。一边一个，纹丝合缝。

杰克努力仰起头，脖子到下巴都被绷成了直线。他费力喘息着，每下喘息都因身后的冲撞而变得支离破碎。火热而粗大的性器在他体内戳进戳出，每下都刮蹭过他的前列腺。

喘息被快感逐渐折磨为了啜泣，时间观念被隔绝出意识，不知过了多久，杰克眼前终于泛起了白光。回过神后，他才发现自己已贴着墙滑跪在了地上，双腿间正逐渐流着温热的精液。

布鲁斯打开水龙头，弯腰将他抱起来。

“你需要重新洗个澡。”

“是，daddy。”趴在这个比他高出一头的男人怀里的他低声应答。

 

END


End file.
